Walking Past
by pinnero
Summary: Memory loss, Alternate identites, Super powers, lots of twists and turns. First story i ever started.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a story I started about a year ago and decided to post it up here. Will appreciate any advice or support. And please remember to review.

And I know that it starts out a little slow, but it gets better I promise.

1

I walk, I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to walk. I didn't know why I knew I had to, I just knew. Walking, walking, walking, that's all I seem to know how to do. So I walk.

As the days went by I started to be able to make sounds. I still couldn't make words but I could make grunting noises like an animal. I realized I could walk and run on all fours if I wanted to so I could catch food faster. I started hunting with wolves that seemed to accept me. I thought I should find it strange to be able to do this but it just came natural so I didn't question it.

After one week I could say the alphabet. After another week I was able to fully speak. But try as I might I couldn't think of my name. Just what was that name…

…_Danny…_

"Whoa where did that come from?" I wonder. "Huh, is that my name? It sounds familiar." I look around and notice I've been walking around in circles along a one mile path. "Wow, I must have really been out of it. I wonder how I got here. And why am I suddenly… intelligent. If I remember correctly, I could walk on all fours and was hunting with wolves." I get down on all fours and run around with ease. "Huh I guess I still can." I stand back up and look around again and see I'm in a desert. "Hrm, I wonder where I am and how do I get home. And it might help to know where home is." I add.

…_Pocket…_

"What was that?" I turn and see no one. I check my pocket and find a map. "Huh that's strange. Now, how do I find out where I am?" I look down and unfold the map. Surprisingly it was brand new. Looking at the map I see a little 'x' on the map. "I guess that's me. Now where is the closest town?" I look around the map and see I'm no less than 10 miles from Las Vegas. "Ok now things are getting interesting. Too bad I don't have any money. Wait, I bet…" I check my back pocket and find a wallet full of money. "Sweet this is easily three hundred dollars." I look to find anything else. "Darn no ID or any other identification. Come on, don't I even have a library card? O well let's sort some things out."

I sit down and think things through and try and make sense of it all. "Ok so, I've been out here for at least 2 weeks. And what do I know? I know that my name is Danny, and I'm in the desert 10 miles away from Las Vegas. I don't know how I got here, I don't know why I'm out here, and I don't know where I'm from. I can walk and run on four legs as fast as I can on two; actually I'm faster on four. I was walking in a one mile circle for 2 weeks, and I couldn't speak. I remembered how to speak, in an incredible fast time. I already have a map and a wallet full of money, and I bet…" I check my pockets and find a compass. "Yep and a compass, cause it would be hard to find out how to get anywhere without one." Standing back up I look around. "Well I guess I should be going." I get down on all fours. "This way will be faster. I just hope no one sees me." I start running towards Las Vegas with ease, and after 9 miles I'm still not tired. "Man I guess I got some endurance. Just to be safe I think I should walk the last mile. Be kind of weird running into Las Vegas on all fours." I stand up and start walking.

Looking around at all the lights I find myself familiar with the city. "I guess I've been here before. Before I… before whatever happened to me." Looking around I notice a full length mirror. "Wow, now that I think about it I don't even know what I look like." Standing in front of the mirror I look at my reflection.

I was tall, but not too tall, about 6'1" with long black hair that was seriously messed up and clean shaven face. "Weird, I don't remember shaving." I looked to be about 35 years old, but I feel younger. "It's probably my look right now." I had had clear blue eyes… "Whoa what was that?" I ask in astonishment. When I was looking at my eyes they went from a clear blue to a dark and menacing black. But when I look again they were blue again. "It must have been a trick with the light." I told myself.

Looking around to see if anyone had noticed my small little outburst I went back to the mirror. My clothes were rags. Literally, my shirt was more holes than shirt. My pants were only staying on because of my belt. "Ok I need some new clothes."

Walking out of the clothes store with a new plain black t-shirt with loose fitting blue jeans I felt much more comfortable. My hair was now long and straight. So I went out to look around the city some more.

Sticking my hands in my pocket I find a folded piece of paper, unfolding it I find a phone number written on it. "That's weird who put this in my pocket? O well, I guess I should call it." Checking to make sure I don't have a cell phone, which I don't, I look around to find a pay phone. "Ah, there's one. Darn there's a line." I get in line and wait for the people in front of me to finish.

The person in front of me turns and asks, "So what brings you to Vegas?"

"Man I honestly don't know," I answer. As I answered I felt something strange with my eye.

The man didn't say anything but quickly turned around for his turn. But before he turned around I saw fear in his eyes.

Suddenly I had the urge to take his head and ram it into the phone booth and kill him. And hopefully it would kill the person inside as well.

_He deserves it…_

Taking a step back I try and stop myself because I could feel that I did not have full control of my body.

The man in front of me gets into the phone booth. Sighing I try and calm myself down. When he exits the phone booth I avoid his eyes as I enter the phone booth. "Ok deep breaths." I say to myself. Breathing in and out I calm myself down and look behind me.

"Ok there are no people behind me so I can take my time. Alright so note to self, do **not** kill people. Man this is weird, I come to myself in the middle of the desert and I can run like a wolf, and when I get to the city I want to kill a guy for no reason. Ok I'll just call this number and see if it helps." I take out the number on the paper and insert a quarter in the machine. I punch in the number and the phone rings.

Phone ringing… "Hello Daniel," A woman's voice answers.

I try and keep the shock out of my voice. "How do you know my name?"

"We know everything about you," She replies.

So there's more than one I thought to myself. "Well then maybe you can help me out, because I don't know anything about me except my name."

"All in good time Daniel, we shall explain everything only when you need to know it."

"I think I have the right to know who I am!" I yell into the phone.

"Actually you don't," The woman replies calmly.

"Wha- What do you mean? Who are you?" I ask.

"You don't need to know that yet, and for the rights question, you signed all of your rights to us, you are ours,"

"What do you-"

"Go to the Bellagio hotel and wait. You will get further instructions there," The woman interrupts.

The phone goes dead and I stare at it then hang it up. "Alright no point in stressing, I'll just go to the hotel and find some answers," I get out of the phone booth and start walking towards the hotel that was not too far away.

When I arrive at the hotel Bellagio I enter through the front and look around. There are a lot of people in the lobby, but nothing to indicate where or who I was supposed to meet.

"May I help you sir?"

I turn around and see the door man. "Yes you can I'm looking for someone."

"That wasn't very smart Daniel you never know who could be asking the question. No, let's not make a bigger mess than you already have," He says with what I believe to be a Russian accent.

He was with the mysterious woman! The second statement is the only thing that kept me from pinning him against the wall. But by his body language I could tell he was some kind of martial arts expert, and I would probably end up against the wall. He didn't look like it, he was pretty scrawny looking, but I know not to judge a book by its cover. And another thing, it was like he knew I was going to attack him before I did, I hadn't even moved a muscle to move toward him and he already told me not to.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I ask. "And what do you mean 'a bigger mess than I already have', I haven't done anything," I add.

"I believe you have been told already that you will know what we want you to know, when we want you to know it." He replies calmly.

Trying to keep my cool I answer. "Fine I won't ask anymore, just tell me where to go?"

"Ha-ha, isn't that a question?" Laughing he shook his head. "I'm just kidding, follow me," He says suddenly serious again. He starts walking outside.

Smarty pants. _Outside?_ I think to myself. I thought I was told to come here to meet… whoever I'm here to meet. Oh well my best bet is to follow this guy.

So I follow him. He takes me out the doors and then to the left into the sea of people that come to Vegas. I find myself grinding my teeth when I see the people they just make me so… angry.

"Control yourself we don't want to make a mess out in the middle of the street do we?" The man asks me.

I look at him. So he knows that people make me angry? But why do they? Just who **are** these people that seem to know everything about me? So I ask him about the crowd, I figure the worst he could say is I don't need to know yet. "So why do these people make me angry anyway?"

"Because you know you're better than them," He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

But no matter how I asked him he wouldn't say anymore.

So I walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder to review, please and thank you.

2

We walked for about two hours and ended up in down town Las Vegas.

"So what's your name anyway?" I ask the man taking me... where ever it is we're going.

"I suppose I can submit that much information. My name is..." He didn't continue.

"Is…? What's your name? What cat got your tongue?" I ask him.

"I've just been informed that we have almost arrived and that you are to not be given any information what's so ever." He replies.

So he has some kind of ear piece or something, and that he doesn't even know where we're going! "What's that supposed to mean? Someone's listening to us?" I ask.

"Someone is always listening." He says back. "Now in here, we've arrived." He points down an alley.

So someone was, is, spying on me. So I walk down into the ally, it only takes me a couple of seconds and I can see almost perfectly in the darkness. I notice three people, two scaled up on the wall and one behind an old dumpster that smells like it had just been filled. I keep walking as if I hadn't notice them.

"Well, aren't we perceptive?" A voice says behind me.

I turn around to see a woman standing next to the man. "Well I just like to know what I'm up against." I reply. I had gotten used to surprises.

"You don't have to worry. They won't attack unless they have to." The woman says.

"And when would they have to attack?" I ask her

"If I tell them to or if I'm attacked." She informs me.

The two men on the wall drop and move to her side as did the one behind the dumpster. Now that I have a closer look I could see that the bottoms of their faces were covered by some cloth. Ninjas? I thought. Kind of cliché but hey, who am I to judge. But I also could tell they weren't just playing, they were the real deal.

"Hey I bet you're glad that you had that cloth on your face aren't you?" I ask the ninja that was behind the dumpster.

He didn't reply. But I think I noticed a slight curve in the cloth. So I guess they aren't totally emotionless like ninjas you see on TV.

"Well what now?" I ask the woman.

"Now you come with us." She says.

"And where would that be?" I ask.

"I think you know the answer to that question." She replies with a smirk.

"I think I do to. So I won't be going with you 'till I get some answers!" I shoot back. Looking at the ninjas I just knew I could beat them. I don't remember having any sort of training in any kind of fighting. Well thinking back I don't really remember anything but so far I haven't been disappointed by my instincts.

"As you wish," The woman replies. Sighing, she snaps her fingers and the three ninjas spread apart and the two that were on the wall went back up there leaving the one on the floor right in front of me.

So they either; had honor and wanted to fight one-on-one or they were planning to attack from behind. "Well let's get this over with," Crouching down I pounce at the one still on the ground to catch him off guard, but he saw it coming and jumped up. Stopping, I look up and see that he had pulled knives out of somewhere and had two in his left hand and one in his right, and one flying right at me! I duck to avoid the thrown knife and jump up to attack him head on. He sees me coming and jumps off a wall to come at me with more speed and had two knives extended, one in each hand, and one in his mouth. We collide and the mid-air battle begins.

He's slashing at me with his right and I'm blocking with my left. I go for a punch with my right but he sees it and meets my fist with a knife so I pull back and go with my legs. I do a swift kick to his mid section but he blocked with his thigh. We land on the ground and I decide it's time to end it. "Not bad Mr. Ninja but I'm afraid this fight is over." I lean back and slam my forehead into his face. He falls back and falls to the ground with a grunt.

"One down," I look around and see that the other two are back on the ground. "What happened? I thought you guys wanted to fight?" I yell at them.

"Oh that's quite alright you did exactly what we wanted you to do," The woman smiles at me. Looking down I see the ninja I just finished off stir so I jump back and he got back up and brushed some dust off and went back to the woman and stood there as if nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" I yell at them.

"Why don't you come and join us so we can talk? You're the one who started the fight anyway."

I walk towards them but keep on my guard. "Who are you people?" I ask for what seemed like the hundredth time and I didn't expect an answer. But to my surprise I got one.

"We are called-"

She is cut off by a thunderous explosion that rocks the street as debris falls from the buildings.

"Sorry Daniel, perhaps another time we can continue. But for the time being we must leave. Live Daniel, live. We will find you and help bring you back." The woman says with a sad look on her face. They then turn and run from the alley to get away.

"Wait!" I yell at them but they are already gone. I look around and figure I best get out of here fast as well. I run towards the exit dodging falling bricks left and right. I'm almost to the street when the sides of the two buildings crumble and block my path. "Damn!" I turn around and look for another exit, but the other end is blocked too. I begin to panic… but then I'm instantly calm and in control. I calmly walk towards a fire escape ladder and climb. I use my hands and feet and climb faster. I twist and turn and continue to climb. When I'm at the top I get on the roof and observe. There's chaos in the street and people, stupid primitive people, panicking.

"Humph they're just animals," I spit over the edge. "Claim to be all mighty, but put them in the tiniest bit of danger and they show there true colors," I jump from the edge of the roof and soar to the building next to it, landing on my feet with ease.

_What do you, me, mean animals? I'm human, wait what's going on?_

"Shut up, I'll give you back control after you calm down and I get us away from here."

_What do you mean control? Who are you? _

"I'm you. Or a more advanced version of you. You need to learn how to control your emotions and learn to use my power."

_What power? What are you talking about?_

"You really don't remember anything do you?" I crouch down and jump incredible high.

_Wow I feel so light but, I kind of feel a pinching sensation all over my body._

I reach the highest point of my jump but instead of falling back down I stay in the air! And then even more incredibly I start flying.

_Wow I can't believe it I'm flying!_

"You're not flying." I say even as I soar through the air.

_Well I don't know what you call it but I call it flying._

"I'm compressing my total body mass to be lighter and riding the natural air currents."

_Wow really? That's amazing!_

"Shh be quiet and stop yelling I'm trying to concentrate. Now just stay quiet and watch this." I angle myself downward and dive towards the roof of the building.

_Hey what are you doing? You're going to get us both killed!_

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" I extend my fist below me about to hit the roof.

_Why does my hand feel so heavy?_

"I'll answer that after we land." My fist plows into the rooftop and instantly the roof explodes under my hand!

_Holy!_

I land on some falling debris and jump from one to another and land on the ground away from the building. "The first is called 'Flight' it takes ultimate body and mind control to use. The second is called 'Crush' it's where I control the molecules in any of my body parts to make them almost indestructible. But I call it 'Crush' because I usually use it to crush things." I explain.

_O my god that's incredible! I can really do that?_

"With practice and only after you regain your memory. But there's also my third power. I call it 'Break Down'." I walk over to a big piece of rubble that landed in the street, it was about as tall as I was and as wide as I was tall. I place my hand on the front of it.

_Hey, what are you doing? Why is my hand so hot?_

I take my hand off the rock then flick it with one finger. The chunk of building crumbles instantly into dust. "First you have to control your body temperature to extreme levels of hot and cold, if you use heat you can transfer the heat into a solid object like the piece of building I just crumbled and the molecules inside start moving faster and the object becomes less solid. And if it's extreme enough you can crumble it in just a flick." I explain.

_That's… that's incredible…_

"And if you used extreme cold you will be able to instantly freeze lava if you're careful."

_Wow, lava? _

"Yes, and you know how to do it to you just need to remember. Now, I'm going to give control back to you," I feel like a fog has lifted in my head and I look around. "I'm back." I say.

_Now I shall come to your aid if you need it but you must remember your memory fast or you're going to be in a mess of trouble._

"Thank you. But what do I do now?" I ask.

_What you've always known to do, sense the beginning._

"Alright," I say. So I walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **More Mystery heating up. Review please.

3

"Hey, are you still there?" I ask the "inner" me.

_I am always here if you need me._

"Great, but what do I call you?"

_You can just call me D._

"D? Alright D it is." I say. Smiling, it was nice to have someone to talk to. "So D, where am I supposed to be going?" I ask.

_Use your instincts kid you'll never go wrong especially you._

"I don't suppose you'll tell me who I am or why I don't remember anything." I ask.

_I'm afraid I can't. I only know so much, and your memory is not something I know. I know that you need to remember and I know about my powers._

"Darn I was really hoping you would know. So do you have any idea what caused that huge explosion back there?" I ask.

_I'm not sure, those other people didn't seem like they expected it either so it must have been some accident or someone else._

"Well it sure was a convenient accident, just when I was going to learn who those people were. And why did that woman look so sad when she left?" I wonder.

_I was curious about that as well, I thought they were the people responsible for your memory but she said she wanted to help bring you back._

"Well I'm as confused as you are, or even more so. So when can I learn how to so those powers?" I ask excitedly.

_You've always known you just need to remember. But I suppose a little practice won't hurt, who knows it might even jog your memory a little bit._

"Alright so what should I do?" I ask.

_Ok this spot should be good, no one's around. Just sit down and cross your legs. We need to clear your mind first._

Looking around I see we've traveled away from the city. "Well of course no one's around we're in the middle of the desert. But ok." I sit down and cross my legs. Closing my eyes, "Ok, clear my mind," I whisper to myself.

. . .

"_Madam I think you went too far this time! You know he's not ready to know who he is, and yet you go and say what you did."_

"_You will not question my motives. I said what I needed to say," She looks away. "We need him."_

"_I know madam, I know. Just a little longer, our scouts reported unusual activity from him after that explosion. It seems like the so called "D" is back."_

"_So it would seem. He might help us get him back, or he might drive him farther in the wrong direction." She looks at the man. "I miss him."_

_The man moves and hugs the woman. "I know madam I know, I miss him to."_

. . .

_I look around at all the rubble. "I think I pretty much have 'Crush' down on most of my body. I'm still having a little trouble with my head though."_

_Don't worry about it. I can't even get my head right one hundred percent of the time. But you still need to work on your 'Flight'. You need to be ready faster so you can use it in a hurry. You're pretty far in the air time but we can make it better. However, your 'Break Down' needs a lot of work. I've lost count on how many times I've had to take over so you didn't lose a hand._

"_I know. I can get my temperature up and down but I can't seem to get the hang of transferring it." _

_And there's still no luck on your memory?_

"No not a thing. How about you? Still no idea how you came to be? Or why you know how to do these powers?" I ask.

_Unfortunately not but it's not just me who can do these things. Anyone who can concentrate enough and practices for an extremely long time can do these things. But sense people are too stupid they can't._

"Something else has been bothering me. Why do you hate people so much?" I ask.

_It's not people I hate, it's the human race. Like when you first got to Vegas and that person was in front of you in the line for the phone. He was just so, fake._

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure all he asked was 'What brings you to Vegas?' he didn't really do anything."

_Oh? Well you didn't notice but when you said, 'Man I really don't know' I had control of you for a split second and he saw the fire in your eyes. That was what stopped him from shooting you in the chest and stealing you money._

"But people would have noticed if he shot me, and they would have heard the shot.

_Not if he had a silencer. And he would get off scott free if he was the one to call for help when you fall down from a 'mysterious' injury. No one would suspect him, at least not until he had gotten very far away._

"But just because one person is bad doesn't mean they all are." I counter.

_Everyone is bad somewhere on their inside. Everyone has a sick urge to see what it would feel like to kill for no reason. I can see into their hearts so I know it to be true._

"Well you might not like all people but I believe in the good of them." I shoot back.

_Well then that's where you are weak. You must erase all feelings for humans if you are going to survive. Anyone can be our enemy trying to stop us. You must remember this Daniel._

"I still don't believe you all the way but I'll trust you on this. You've helped me a great deal so far. Now back to business," I say seriously.

_Thank you. Alright back to work._

"Ha-ha. Now that I think about it, it would be pretty weird if someone saw me in the middle of all this destruction and arguing with myself. And especially if they saw me using 'Crush' or 'Flight'," I laugh.

_Then we would simply have to kill them._

"Hey, don't you think that's going a little too far?" I ask.

_No. Remember anyone could be our enemy, and if they aren't, our real enemies could get a hold of them and learn about us._

"But they already do," I say casually.

_What are you talking about?_

"We've been being followed sense we left the city. Look, there are four scouts on that hill over there trying to hide," I feel a slight sensation as D takes over. The sensation has lessened considerably sense it first happened.

"How did you notice them? And why haven't you told me that we've been being followed!" D yells.

_Don't worry about it. I've taken care of it. I couldn't do anything when they first appeared without alerting them. But I've set a few surprises for them._

"Ok now I'm confused. Wait! What are you doing?" I feel the sensation pass as I take control back from D. "Just watch," I sit down and concentrate. My hand starts to get hot and I lay it on the ground.

_Wait! You can't do 'Break Down' yet._

"Just shut up and watch the scouts," I say. I feel the heat leaving my hand and I direct the heat across the desert towards the scouts. The hill that the scouts are on starts to bend then suddenly collapses and they fall in a pit. "They're all taken care of. That pit should go down for at least a couple hundred feet. And the walls are too smooth to climb on so there stuck."

_But you couldn't even use 'Break Down' on a small rock just a while ago. And how in the world did u transfer the heat so far away?_

"I knew that they were watching us so I had to hold back till the time was right and I could take them out. They should have just seen more practice and not known what hit them till after it did," I explain. "And sorry for the argument earlier, I agree with you but I had to act like we weren't on the same page just in case they were listening to me."

_But that doesn't explain how you took over when I was in control. I always had to let you take over. Oh, did you get your memory back?_

"Yes I did, but not all of it. It seems you were right about this training jogging my memory. I remember everything about my powers. And I taught you how to use them so it's obvious that I know more than you do," I explain. "Now I need to go and check on our guests."

. . .

"_Ok it seems you were right. They don't seem to get along so we don't have to worry about his bad influence," The man says after looking at the report the scout gave to him. "You can go back now." _

"_Yes sir," The scout replies then left the room._

"_And also he's not coming along very far with his training either so that's-"_

"_Sir," The scout interrupts running back into the room._

"_What is it?" The man was irritated. No scout dared to interrupt him._

"_It seems we've lost contact with the scouts watching Daniel, sir," The scout reports._

_The man turns to the woman. "I think it's time we intervene again," He says._

"_It would look that way," The woman says sighing._

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** More action in this one, again reviews help a ton.

4

Walking towards the pit the scouts were in I stop.

"You know what? I feel like flying over there, I haven't been able to test myself for a longtime,"

I feel a slight pinch on my body, just barely noticeable, and I sore in to the air and fly to the pit. "Man this feels incredible every time I do it!" I exclaim.

_Well I'm glad you're happy, but I wish that you had regained a bit more of your memory so we would have a better idea of what to do._

"Well you should have the memories about my powers back as well now that I remember. And every memory regained is a step in the right direction." I say.

_You're right I do remember your powers. But, there's a blank spot in there to._

"Yes I noticed that to. It seems I might have more powers that even you can't remember. I think we should do some more training later on and try and figure them out. Well it looks like we're here," I say as we arrive and I land next to the pit.

_Wow, nice hole._

"Thanks, I made it myself," I say laughing to myself. "That was a good one," Looking down I yell. "Hello! Is anyone down there?" No response. "Hrm, I guess the fall killed them."

_Of course the fall killed them. That holes at least two hundred feet deep. Only we could have survived that kind of fall._

"Well I guess you're right. So where do you suppose we go now?" I ask.

_Nowhere, they're going to come to us._

"You're right but they won't be here for a while. What do you say to some training and finding out those missing powers?"

_Great idea but how do you suppose going about that?_

"I'll let you have control while I have some space to think. I realized that while not in control I'm still conscience and aware of everything going on around me. But when I take control back I feel like I had slept the whole time so I was fresh. So in a sense, I can stay awake forever," I explain.

_Wow I hadn't noticed that. That sure is handy. So while I am in control training you will be inside trying to remember the lost powers._

"Exactly," I say. I let D take over and I notice that there wasn't any strange feeling this time.

_Alright call me if anything interesting happens. Oh and I just thought of something. These powers are nice and helpful but I think we need to see how we are with hand-to-hand combat and with various weapons. So let's alternate every hour or so._

"Alright so who's going to do what?" D asks.

_How bought this. While you are working with bettering your powers I'll be trying to figure out the lost powers. Then every hour we switch. I'll take over and go to a weapons shop somewhere and buy a variety of weapons and train with them. While you are on the inside… you can try and see if you can remember some powers or you can think of something else to do._

"Ok, sounds good. Sense they were originally your powers I don't know how helpful I can be with remembering them," D says hesitantly.

_Don't worry about it. Oh, you can think of some ways to 'surprise' our guest when they get here._

Grinning D replies. "I bet I can think of something. Ok enough chit chat time for me to get to work," D says as he begins his training with a devastating 'Crush' on a nearby boulder.

. . .

Owning a weapons shop had never been easy. The old man behind the counter thought. He has had 5 attempted robberies in the last year of his going on 30 year career of owning a weapons shop. People would come in and seeing an old man as an owner would try and rob him of his different weapons and money. He even had the occasional person try and charge at him with a sword. What they didn't realize was why he had never been robbed before, why he was still an owner, or that he had a shot gun under the counter pointed at the front were the robber would most likely be. He didn't kill them. Simply shot them in the leg so he could walk around the counter and collect their guns to add to his supply before the police came.

The old man was instantly suspicious of the man that came through the door today. He liked his hair, long and black. He liked his clothes simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. Everything about him pointed to him being a nice guy. But when he opened the door and nodded to the man he saw them. The deep, menacing, black eyes that told him one thing, this man was evil.

. . .

_Ok it's time to switch._

"Why don't you stay inside and keep thinking of the powers while I go and get the weapons. I hardly ever get to be in control and it's nice to stretch my legs in a nice walk every now and again." D said. I could hear in his voice that he wanted to stay so I let him.

_Alright but just till we get the weapons, I need to train to you know._

"I know I know, just till we get the weapons."

_Just remember to be nice._

Walking into the store D nodded at the old man behind the counter. Looking around I noticed a wide variety of weapon everything from bows and arrows to pistols and machine guns.

"What do you suppose we should get?" D asks quietly.

_Hmm, the long bow would be nice if we ever needed to hit a long distance target, a gun would do the trick but to noisy. We could get a silencer but that throws off the angle at long distance. Get a few daggers, short and long, and maybe a sword too. Not a two handed broadsword but a nice sturdy short sword._

As I went off the list D was putting the items in a large cart from the front of the store.

_Actually go ahead and get a gun to, noting fancy but something that will get the job done if need be. _

In the end D went up to the counter and started unloading the items. One longbow and a quiver with thirty steel tip arrows, one short bow and one crossbow, with twenty crossbow bolts, five throwing knives and two short daggers, one long sword and sheath, not a warrior type sword but more of a samurai type. One long spear and a battle axe were also added. The old man raised an eyebrow at all the weapons then his mouth dropped open as D placed a flail, a spiked ball on a chain with a handle, on the counter as well. The only guns were a pistol and a rifle. The last of the bigger weapons were two throwing axes.

_Don't forget the smaller stuff._

"I won't." D says quietly to himself, and the old man looks at him strangely.

_O great, now he thinks you're crazy._

Grunting D continued unloading the smaller items. A pack of fifteen shurikens, or throwing stars, and an arm guard for my left forearm for when I'm using the longbow. D hesitates bringing out the next weapon. They just seem silly, and considering the last fight he was in, it didn't seem to fit the rest of the items, but Daniel said to get a wide variety.

_Put them on the counter._

Grudgingly D placed the nunchucks on the counter. Lastly there was a very large selection of targets, from human shaped to plain circle targets.

With all the items piled high on the counter D looks at the man.

"I sure hope you can pay for this." He says warningly. He was not anxious to have another robbery attempt.

"Oh I got plenty of money, don't worry." D says with a smile.

As the old man was counting the items he had a gleam in his eye. It would be so simple. Just pull the trigger on the gun pointed at the man's legs and tell the police that he was trying to rob him.

Slowly he eased one hand under the desk while counting the items.

_Alright I think we got a good haul don't you?_

Nodding D agrees.

_The man looks pretty nice to, just sitting there smiling… harden you're legs. NOW!_

Frowning D quickly used 'Crush' to make his legs invincible. Just in time to stop the spray of bullets just shot from a shot gun apparently under the counter. Angry Daniel took over and stared the man down.

The man was in shock, why was the man in front of him not hurt? Why is he suddenly different than before? He didn't look different, but he just had a different… feel about him. Then he stared at him and he saw that his eyes had turned blue. But it wasn't a nice blue the blue was clear, but there was great darkness behind them.

_Just kill him._

"No, that would be too easy." I reply. The man looks at me in confusion. Ignoring the man for a moment I look at the stack of weapons. "I might as well carry some of them on me to make it easier to carry."

I took the quiver of arrows and put it across my back, then slung the longbow over my shoulder while putting on the forearm guard. Slide the sword in my belt, and slip a strap across my chest and place the shurikens in holsters. I put the one dagger in a leg strap strapped to my leg and the other one strapped to the other leg. I place the five throwing knives in my belt as well. Putting the gun behind my back and into the waist of my jeans I look at the rest of the weapons. "I guess I'll just carry the rest."

Carefully I grip the larger weapons in my hands and turn to talk out. When I get to the door I hear. "W-wait,"

I turn and see the man. Dropping all but the spear I hurl it at him. It lands with a _thud_ next to the man's head. "Hmm, I guess I'm not the best spearman. Placing my hand on a shelf I continue. "But I am good at this."

The old man was wondering what the other man could possibly mean. Then he noticed it was getting rather warm inside. Then it was getting down right hot. Panicking, the man looked all around to find the source of this blistering heat when his eyes landed on the other man.

I smile when I saw the bewildered look on the man's face. Then with a _flash _his face is gone behind a sea of flames. And the scream in his throat died there as the flames claimed his life. Turning to pick up the weapons I was still smiling at the success of my test.

_Test?_

"My powers have grown. I wasn't able to transfer heat to other livings things before now." I explain as I pick up the rest of the weapons and head outside. Using 'Flight' I reach our little training spot out in the dessert, far away from the eyes of regular people. I set the weapons down in a pile. "How about you try out the weapons?" I ask. "I want a little more time to think." Letting D take over I calm down and start to think.

_Just switch if you get tired or if something interesting happens._

Setting up a target D started firing arrows at it. "Alright," D says simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Short chapter ya, but o well, review please.

5

_Three days later._

"I'm hungry." I say after I set a nearby tree on fire.

_Well you haven't eaten in a few days. It's only… well I was about to say it's only natural but we're not exactly natural. Maybe we don't have to eat as much._

D's last statement was not exactly true. I stared out eating; five Big Mac's, five sides of fries, and drinking five drinks. When I finished I let D take over and he ate the same amount.

"I don't think I've ever been this full." D says pushing all the trash in the trash can.

"Sir," Looking back I notice the waiter standing behind us with the bill. "You need to pay before you leave." He said.

_Hey let me take over, I got another test to do._

Taking control from D I set my hand on the waiters shoulders. "Don't worry." I say. "You'll get your payment."

Suddenly the floor underneath the waiter creaks then collapses and the waiter goes down the hole. I quickly cover the hole with a rug. Luckily it was almost deserted in the restaurant so no one saw what happened.

_Wow what was that? Did you send 'Break Down' down the waiter's body to the floor?_

"No, I forced 'Crush' on his whole body and the weight was too great and the floor gave way. And the effect will last a while and he won't be able to move or talk for a long time." I explain as I left the restaurant entering 'Flight' and going back to our training spot.

_So what do you think is keeping our guests?_

"I'm not sure. But I'm not complaining, the longer they take the longer we get to prepare and get stronger. Speaking of witch how is your training coming along?" I ask D.

_Great, I didn't think I could be this good. How about you? I know you got better at 'Break Down' what with setting stuff on fire and what not. And that new 'Crush' thing earlier was brilliant. But do you have any new powers?_

"Almost, I'm close to a new one that will help us immensely. Making us stronger, faster, smarter, and give us better eyesight as well. And considering we're near super human in those aspects already, we'll be invincible!" I exclaim.

_Wow, that's incredible!_

"But there's still more," I continue. "I can feel an even greater power deep inside me. I just can't tell what it is yet," I sigh.

_Don't worry I know you'll find it. Just focus on mastering the one that you were telling me about. Do you know what you're going to call it yet?_

"I'm not sure just yet but I have a feeling I'll know the name when I complete it," I say turning to get back to training. "But how are you getting along with those weapons?" I ask.

_Amazing, it's almost like some of them are a part of me at times, like an extension of my arm. I think I'm pretty much an expert at archery, long range and short, and at knife throwing. Also those shurikens are great. I've gotten to where I can even curve them and hit a target that's behind a tree. I'm a perfect marksman with the guns of course but it lacks a personal touch if you know what I mean. I'm particularly fond of the sword. It is excellent quality steel and great craftsmanship. And if I'm correct it is an original not some replica. The flail is nice and bloody, but by the time you get close enough to use it you can easily be picked off by someone nearby._

"Well it seems like you know what you're talking about. Just keep up the good work and try and incorporate some of your power training in as well," I add.

_Sure sounds like a plan._

"Alright then, let's get back to work," I say as I'm sitting down to start meditating.

"Well what do we have here?" Says a voice above me.

. . .

"_Madam, how long do you plan on waiting?" The old man asks impatiently._

"_Just wait a little longer. He's getting closer, just a little longer, and then we'll have him back," The woman says with a genuine smile on her face._

"_But then we'll have to deal with the other one," The man replies with a worried look on his face._

"_There's no need to worry, Daniels stronger than he is. I suspect the he will get away in the beginning while Daniels making the change. But he'll find him again," The woman explains._

"_I just hope that his mind hasn't been poisoned too much for him to remember who he is," The old man says grimly._

"_Don't say that, he'll come back, he promised," She replies._

. . .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__ Not much to say, review if you can._

_6_

"_Well what do we have here?"_

_Looking up I see a man standing in front of me, a policeman._

_Aw crap what does he want? And how did you not notice him?_

"O I noticed him a long time ago." I say in barley a whisper.

The man turned his head and spoke into a radio so he did not notice my reply. "I got a match." He says with a rough voice.

"Ten-four, request back up?" The person on the other radio asks.

"No. I think I can handle this. He doesn't look so tough." He says with a grin.

_O I don't like this guy. Teach him a lesson._

"O I think I'll play with him for a while," I say quietly.

"What was that boy?" The police officer asks loudly.

"Nothing sir," I say letting a little frightened tone creep in my voice.

"Yes you better hope it's 'nothing sir'," He replies mocking my fake frightened voice. "Now stand up and come with me. You're in a lot of trouble."

"What am I charged with?" I say not standing up.

The police officer was a little taken back. No one had ever not followed an order once he had giving it. He could also see that the man before him had a different air about him than before. Before he was a frightened animal waiting to be put down. Now he was like… a ferocious lion waiting to pounce. But that's crazy he thought.

"What did you just say boy?" The officer asks putting authority in his voice

"I said, what am I charged with?" I reply. Slowly I let D take over but not all the way, just enough for my eyes to turn black.

The officer with twenty years of experience almost jumped back with shock. The lion roars he thought grimly. He could see pits of blackness were the man's eyes were supposed to be. He had seen men with black eyes before, trying to scare people with them. But never had he seen something so dark and terrifying.

Trying to keep calm but failing miserably the officer choked out. "Y-you are ch-charged with murder in the f-first degree."

"O, am I now?" I ask darkly. I see fear in the man's eyes before me, and it pleases me. "And when did I commit this crime?" I ask.

For a horrifying moment he had drawn a blank. Then he remembered. "Three days ago!" He almost shouted.

"Wow three days, you guys sure found me fast. But one thing still bugs me. Why do you think I did whatever crime I'm being charged with?" I ask slyly already knowing the answer.

"W-we have video evidence of you leaving a w-weapons shop where y-you s-set the owner on f-fire." The officer stutters.

_Don't tell me. You deliberately let cameras catch you?_

"Yep, we would have been sitting here for days on end doing nothing but training. Sorry for trying to get a little excitement," I mumble to D.

The officer stares at the man before him mumbling to himself thinking-

"What the hell are you staring at?" I yell at the officer.

"Nothing, I mean nothing sir, I mean," He replies scared.

I almost laugh out loud at the scene in front of me. "O I'm 'sir' now am I? I thought I was just 'boy' to you?" I ask seriously while laughing on the inside.

"No sir! I mean yes sir! I mean-," The man replies trying not to stare at me.

"Look me in the eye while you're talking to me!" I roar at the officer.

Flinching at the volume of my voice, the officer glances up and looks in my eyes.

Smiling I start laughing. "I'm just kidding you," The officer stares at my in shock. "Wow I didn't expect it to go that far," I laugh. "I am so sorry if I scared you."

Anger erupted inside the officer. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Talking like that to an officer of the law. Stand up right now and I won't knock you senseless!" The officer yells pulling out hand cuffs from his belt. "Boy," He adds in a mocking tone.

_Aw that's it, let me at him. Just one 'Crush' and he'd be gone. This guy pisses me off way too much._

"Hold on, I'm going to mess with him just a little more," I say just barely audible so the officer can't hear. I stand up and raise my writs so he could cuff them.

"Get your hands behind your back!" He orders as he grabs my arms to twist behind my back. As soon as he made contact with my arms he immediately pulled back roared with pain as his hands were severely burned. "What are you?" He screams at me.

"I am your worst nightmare." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me strangely. Then his face contorts with horror as he is engulfed in flames.

_Nicely done, I thought you were going for another 'Crush'._

"Thanks, it was pretty fun," I reply with a sick smile. "But now I have to get back to training," I say as I sit back down away from the burning remains of the police officer.

_Don't you think others will come to look for him?_

"Probably," I shrug. "But we'll deal with them later. I tell you what, the next one that comes along I'll let you do what you want to him," I tell D.

_Thanks, you're such a pal._

Laughing I answer. "Hey I can't have all the fun," Then we stop laughing and I get back to meditating as D is doing whatever it is he does while I'm control.

. . .

"_Ms-" The old man began._

"_Don't, speak me name. Call me something else." The woman warns with a tear in her eye. She had just finished watching a tape compiled of all of Daniel's recent activities in the last 3 days. In one word, she was scared. She had hoped that Daniel hadn't gone bad, she was sure he hadn't. But after watching the footage she had seen, she had to face the truth, he had turned. "If he doesn't remember the final technique soon I'm afraid he'll be too far gone to change." She says sadly._

"_Have faith ms-." He stops himself to think of a name. "Ms. Black." The man says. "You have to believe he'll change."_

_She smiles at the name. "Ms Black?" She asks and the man nods his head. "It's fitting when you think about it. If you say so, I'll believe." Ms Black says then adds in a lower voice to herself. "I believe."_

. . .

_I believe_

"What?" I ask at the sound looking up from my training.

_I didn't say anything._

"Really, I thought I heard, never mind," I say. Then I remember the voice, _I believe. _I know I recognize that voice. "Oh well," I say then go back to my training replaying the voice in my head. Somehow it was soothing. _I believe. I believe. I believe…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** A bit more in this chapter, going to go back and do more on _Now it's my turn_ so not going to be more chapters of this for a while.

7

"Officer Stephens report. Officer Stephens check in. Officer -" I turn off the radio that had fallen off of the officer. "Hmm so Stephens was his name." I say as I toss the radio into the air.

_You think that they would introduce themselves or at least have a name tag._

"Hey maybe he did have one, I wasn't really looking." I look over at his charred corpse. "Well we can't check anymore." I chuckle.

_Hey sense he can't answer, you think that they'll send some backup?_

"Ya I suppose they would. Now do you want to set a trap or do you just want to have some fun?" I ask D.

_Oh I'm going to have some real fun. You can guarantee it._

"Ok but just don't make too much of a mess. You want control now; or later so they can see the change." I ask standing up.

_Oh I guess I'll take control now._

"Alright," I say as I let D take over. "Mmm much better, it gets sort of cramped in there. Though I'm not sure how that works sense I'm just an alter ego." D says scratching his head.

_Actually, you might not be._

"Might not be what?" D asks.

_Never mind forget it._

"Whatever, hey look there already here." D says pointing to a line of police cruisers heading our way. "Wow they really sent quite a few guys." D whistles.

_You're not scared are you? Think you can handle them?_

"Oh I'm not scared. I'm just excited I get to kill so many at one time," D exclaims happily.

_Man that sure was a twisted thing to say._

"Ya well; I'm just stating the obvious. You think the same way don't you?" D asks.

_Well of course. Maybe I'm just jealous. I only got one guy but you get a whole troop._

"Luck of the draw mate," D laughs. "Alright there almost here, let's get this party started!" D yells as he slams his palm on the ground.

. . .

There were five cars, two trucks, one SUV heading towards the suspect, and one helicopter waiting on standby not too far away just in case things went bad. The team had been assembled relatively quickly after the call went out for the murder suspect. If someone robs a weapons shop its best to be prepared. Now it had not been the first attempted robbery of that particular shop, but it had been the first successful one. And the body was a sight to see, burned to a crisp.

The chief shook the image of the dead shop owner from his head and turned back to the man in the field. There wasn't much to go on with just the video footage. The robber and dropped all of his weapons and threw a spear at the owner. Luckily he missed and it hit next to his head. Then he said something but the video didn't have audio. The man placed his hand on a countertop then the owner started panicking and looking all around then store before bursting into flames.

"Sir, the suspect is standing up," An officer informs over the radio.

"Ok heads up men, its go time," The chief informs everybody. "Be prepared for anything, this guy is a psycho," He adds.

"Sir, I don't know I this means anything but the suspect just slammed-." A huge explosion cut off the rest of the transmission.

"OPEN FIRE!" The chief roars at the death of the officers in the car at the end of the line.

. . .

_Nice hit, you trying to take them out one at a time or what?_

"No, I'm just making sure there serious," D comments dryly as he thinks of other ways of killing. "I think I'll go for the SUV this time," D decides.

_Don't just blow it up, try something different._

"Oh, now there shooting at us," D says as he watched the bullets spray all around him. "There too scared to even aim," D laughs. "I think I'll set the SUV on fire but protect the engine so the die slowly in the fire and not quickly in an explosion," D explains.

_I like it._

"Me to," D agrees as he lays his hand down and transfers the heat of his hand to the SUV in the middle of the line. The SUV goes up in flames and the surrounding cars swerve to avoid the flames and two of the cars crash into each other. "Oh, how lucky was that?" D asks excitedly.

_Very, and I can sense that there still alive but being crushed by the steel of the cars, must be painful. _

"Very painful," D agrees. "And I think I'll let the rest of them go ahead and get here. Their bullets can't hurt me even if they were anywhere close to hitting me."

. . .

"Aim, you idiots, aim!" The chief screams into the radio knowing full well it wouldn't help one bit. This was the result of too much peace time, your men become trigger happy and just blast away not carrying if they hit anything or not. They just assume that they will come out victoriously because we outnumber the one individual. But the chief knew better, he actually studied the tape from the weapons shop instead of just viewing it once and jumping to the conclusion of some sort of malfunction. After viewing it for the tenth time he noticed a strange glow that was on the man's hands when he placed them on the countertop. Then that glow traveled across the store and surrounded the store owner before he was covered in flames. The chief didn't know what to think of it at first and decided to question the suspect after they caught him, if, they caught him.

"Chief to base, chief to base. Come in base," The chief calls into the radio.

"This is base. What do you need Rodger?" A man's voice came back.

"No names!" He reminds his son, William, for the tenth time this month.

"Sorry _chief, _so what do you need? Wait, what is with all that gun fire?" William asks.

"We need backup, and lots of it," Rodger says gravely.

"Backup?" William responds humor in his voice. "You guys already have a small army what do you need more for?" He asks.

"We need more because half of that _army_ is already crushed in cars screaming in a sea of flames!" The chief roars back.

"Status report," His son replies, immediately in serious mode.

"Alright, we came in with five squad cars, two truck units and one rhino," The chief reports.

"What happened? How are you guys down to half?" He asks.

"We're down two squad cars and two trucks. When we were still about 500 feet away the suspect slammed is hand down on the ground after standing up and a few seconds later our car at the end burst into flames."

"How-"

"I'm not finished," The chief interrupts. "We immediately opened fire but everyone is just firing at random and not hitting anywhere close."

"I told them to stay focused," His son comments.

"There is more. After we opened fire the man didn't even budge as bullets flew by him. Then he calmly laid his down again and then our rhino unit caught on fire. It was engulfed in flames but it didn't explode, it swerved around and two of the other squad cars tried to avoid it but crashed into each other. It's really bad, there still alive but crushed, I had to turn off their radio," He says angrily. "This man will pay dearly; you need to get everything we have, and more, over here now!"

"Dad-chief, what is happening now? The bullets have stopped." William asks.

Surprised the chief looked up. And sure enough his men had stopped firing and we had him as surrounded as we could get him with what we had left.

Taking control the chief opened his door and leaned out, "Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees!" The chief orders.

. . .

"Look there here," D says as the four remaining vehicles surround him.

_They must have run out of ammo or something to stop shooting us when were this close._

"That or there scared," D says quietly. "I seem to have that effect on people," D chuckles.

Turning, he notices that a door was opening. "Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees!" A man, probably there chief or something, yells out of his car.

"Well hello officer," D says brightly "What can I do for you on this wonderful day?" He asks with a smile, or a sneer, he couldn't control his evil all the time.

_I think we both know what we could do for him to make it a wonderful day for him, die._

"Yes, but I don't plan on dying for a long time." D whispers inaudibly. He shifts his position so that the man screaming at him could see the body behind him. D grins as he saw the man audibly gasp.

"Stephens!" The man roars.

"Your next," D hisses.

"What was that punk?" Turning around D saw a man walking towards him with club in his hand.

"I said," Pointing towards the chief, "He's next." D laughs as the man made a show of trying not to be intimidated.

"You don't scare me punk." He says with a slight quiver in his voice. "I know how you did your little trick back there. You had mines planted in the road and were hoping to take us out with them."

Nodding, "Well that is an interesting theory," D says calmly trying not to laugh at the victorious smirk that had formed on the man's face. "But, how do you explain the SUV catching on fire?" He pauses to watch the smirk drain from the man's face.

"Well uh, you - it was a trick!" He finally blurts out.

"A trick?" D asks. The man nods another smirk forming on his face. "Then what if I prove it wasn't a trick?" This time D did chuckle a little at the smirk disappearing faster than before.

_Are you through having fun? I want to see some action. You know you haven't used the opposite of 'Break Down' in a while, why not use that?_

Instead of answering verbally D just nods and starts walking towards the man.

The man tenses and raises his gun. "Not another step!" He orders.

_It's empty._

"The others?" D asks. The people around him looked at him strangely.

_There all empty._

Grinning D kept on walking and the man leveled his gun to D's head. "I said not another step!" He kept on walking to the man and he pulled the trigger and D's grin grew as he heard the satisfying 'click' of the empty gun.

The officer closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable. When he didn't feel anything he looked up and saw that the suspect, no I'm pretty sure he did it, had passed him. Turning around he saw the man standing by his cruiser.

"Nice car." D comments dryly. He then places his hand on the car.

_Why are you freezing the car?_

"Just wait." D answers.

"Wait for what?"

D turns around to see who had spoken. "Who just spoke?" D snarls. No one answers so he looks into the eyes of everyone there. They all flinch but not because they said anything, but out of fear. "Fine then, if no one wants to man up ill just continue with what I was doing," He places his hand back onto the car and starts to lower the temperature in his hand.

_You're not going to punish him? You know who said it right?_

"Yes I know who did it, I just want to know if he can man up," D whispers with his back to everyone so they can't hear. And he continues to lower the temperature.

_I hate going sub temperature, it takes so much longer._

"Me to," D whispers. He finally gets the temperature down and starts to transfer it to the car.

"Stop what you're doing!"

Turning slowly D looks at the chief who just screamed out. "Excuse me?" D asks. "What am I doing that you're so afraid of?" D sneers.

Trying to keep his cool the chief continues "I'm not sure, but what's happening to your hand? It's glowing and the car's starting to as well."

_He can see powers…interesting. I can use him…_


End file.
